


music to the ears

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Team Mustang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Team Mustang as you’ve never seen them before! Havoc on the sax, Mustang on the keys, Hughes on the bass, Falman on the trumpet and  Breda on the drums while Fuery is their sound tech. They’ve gotten the gig of a lifetime at the Armstrong mansion. Gracia has a new boyfriend and she brings her friends Rebecca and Riza along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday to Dante. Here is part one of the 20s AU you wanted with Havoc on the saxophone. Part two is coming later today (I hope).

**music to the ears**

**Chapter One**

Jean Havoc walked into Madame Christmas’ bar, his saxophone case under his arm. Roy Mustang waved at him from the bar where he was sitting across from his aunt, the woman who gave her name to the bar.

The oldest son of farmers, Havoc thought that was where his future was headed. Instead, he had let his younger brothers take over his mantle. They were much better at it then he was. Jean had left home to join the military. Instead, he had discovered music and joined a jazz band.

“God, I could do with a drink,” Havoc sat down next to Mustang.

“Afraid you’re to run out of hot air?” Havoc glared and Mustang shrugged. “Why are you so nervous?”

“We better not fuck up tonight because the whole of Central is going to be there and if we do then we’ll never get a job again.”

The Armstrong mansion was the place everyone who was anybody in Central wanted to be tonight. Catherine Armstrong was having her society coming out party and it was the most highly anticipated party of the social season. Somehow he and the other boys in the band had gotten the gig.

“Get a grip of yourself, Havoc,” Mustang said, “we don’t need you falling apart tonight.”

Snorting, Madame Christmas put a pint of water in front of Havoc.

His face fell. “How about something a little stronger?”

“You boys play in my bar, so your gigs reflect of me. I’m not having you making a laughing stock out of my bar.”

Mustang chuckled from beside him and raised his own pint of water. Havoc had known the woman for well over a year now and he still was never sure if she was joking or being serious. Her nephew had inherited her poker face which learned the hard way.

Havoc caught Mustang’s eyes, “Are you really telling me that you're not nervous?”

“There really is no need to be nervous. It's just another gig.” Mustang waggled his eyebrows. “Picture all the ladies naked and then you'll have no problem.”

“Or a different kind of problem?” Havoc muttered.

“You’re one to talk, Roy-boy,” Christmas interjected. “Havoc,” She leaned in conspiratorially, “See that beer mat.”

He frowned and noticed the other man was twisting one between his fingers.

“Roy-boy is a terrible fidget when he’s nervous.”

“Aha!” Havoc broke into a big grin and shoved his friend. “You’re nervous too, you hypocrite.” 

Sending his aunt a glare, Mustang dropped the beer mat.

“You’ll never beat me at poker again, Mustang.” Havoc smirked. “ You have a tell! Thanks, Madame, suddenly I’m feeling a lot better.”

The dark haired man crossed his arms. “Who’s to say I won’t do it anyway just to mess with your head?”

“You’re welcome, kid.” Christmas ruffled Roy’s hair. “Someone needs to keep my nephew in line.”

Mustang stuck out his lower lip.  “Leave my hair alone.”

“Your hair has a life of its own.” 

A smile tugging at his lips, Havoc turned to Mustang, “Tell me again how Hughes pulled this gig out of his ass.”

“I have no idea.” Mustang shook his head and stroked his chin thoughtfully. “He mentioned an Alex Armstrong before I never realised he was talking about one of the Armstrongs.”

“Sneaky bastard,” Havoc muttered.

“Maybe it’s something to do with his new girl, Gracia.” Mustang pulled a face. “I haven’t met her yet but I already have her ring size, know how soft her hair feels and how beautiful the curve of her neck is.” He rolled his eyes. “He’s besotted but I think he’s afraid to let her meet us.” 

The sound of the door creaking open had both men looking over their shoulders at the same time.

“Well, well, I see you two are ready.” Hughes waved at the two men. “I’m really looking forward to this tonight. The van’s loaded up.”

“We were just talking about you, Hughes,” Mustang said. “We were wondering how well you know the Armstrongs?”

“And Miss Catherine, is she pretty?”

“She’s too young for you, Havoc.” Hughes wagged his finger. “We’re the entertainment. There will be no chasing the birthday girl.”

“Will Gracia be there?”

Hughes had a dreamy expression on his face. I’m looking forward to seeing my lady love.”

The two other men shared an amused glance.

Madame Christmas snorted from behind the bar. “I think these could learn something from you. Maybe someday they can learn how to keep a woman.”

Havoc almost choked on his water.

Turning around, Mustang narrowed his eyes, “You’re one to talk Chris, you aren’t married.”

“Not for the want of being asked, Roy-boy. Don’t look at me like that, boy, I kept my male friends well away from you.”

Mustang curled his lip;

Breda, Fuery and Falman walked in and Chris beckoned them over. “How’s about a toast to tonight, boys?”

“Please,” Breda and Falman said.

Hughes shook his head. “I’m driving, so water will be fine.”

Havoc arched an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t want to give us alcohol.”

“One drink for the road isn't going to get you drunk. Mind you that is all I am giving you.”

* * *

 

 

Hughes pulled their van to a stop outside the mansion. “We need to wait for the guards to let us inside.”

Mustang was in the passenger seat while the rest of the boys were in the back with the instruments.

“Take a look, boys,” Hughes said, “This is some view.”

Havoc pressed his face against the window like a kid. There were two tall gates with giant pillars at either side. The mansion was at the end of a long narrow driveway with trees on either side.

His jaw fell open. “Fuck, it’s huge.”

“Hughes, are you sure this isn’t some prank you’re playing?” Fuery asked in a small voice.

“I’ll kill you if it’s a prank,” Breda added.

“Of course not.” Hughes clucked his tongue. “As if I would drag us all the way here for a joke.” He punched Mustang in the arm. “There’s something that Roy should tell you though, He’s been here before. It didn’t end well.”

Mustang sent Hughes a look of wide-eyed betrayal. The others all turned to Mustang, who crossed his arms. “I’m not telling you anything. It was an awfully long time ago and I’m sure none of them would remember me.”

Havoc grinned. “Did you hit on Olivier Armstrong?”

“Havoc, this was when I was a kid. I wasn’t hitting on people when I was eight.”

“How was I supposed to know you were eight? I’m not a mind reader.”

The rest of the men laughed. Mustang pressed his lips together and turned back to look out the window.

“Come on, Mustang,” Havoc pressed, “if you don’t tell us we’ll ask Hughes.”

Mustang sighed but didn’t turn around. “I got lost and an older boy found me. They brought me here and they called Christmas.”

“He ran away because Christmas wouldn’t let him keep a stray dog,” Hughes corrected.

Havoc guffawed, tears of mirth falling.

“Shut up,” Mustang hissed. “You better not bring it up tonight.”

“Alex is looking forward to seeing you again.”

“You didn’t!”

Hughes turned back to the men in the back. “Roy is the real reason we got this gig.” He rolled down the car window as two guards opened the gate and he started up the engine again. “He saved Alex’s dog from running out in the road. He says he owes him a great deal. What he doesn’t know is that Roy wanted to keep his dog.”

Mustang put his head in his hands. “Just please shut up, Hughes.”

Havoc patted him on the arm.  “You know what, Mustang, I think this is going to be a great night after all. I’m not feeling nervous any more.”

* * *

 

 

Rebecca Catalina was very excited. She was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom checking her reflection. 

Makeup. Check. 

Hair. Check. 

Sexy dress. Check.

She looked good. Tonight was going to be amazing. All she had to do now was convince her best friend, Riza, to come along. 

One of their mutual friends, Gracia, had invited them to a ball in the Armstrong mansion. Apparently, the youngest Armstrong had turned twenty-one and was throwing a party. Gracia told her that a jazz group would be providing the entertainment.  Gracia’s new boyfriend was in the band and she gushed about how talented her man was. 

 Rebecca had asked her about her boyfriend’s bandmates but she said she had not met any of them yet. Gracia said she had the feeling that he was afraid they would scare her off. Rebecca suspected that she was going to take advantage of that tonight and finally get to meet her man’s friends.

Rebecca liked jazz: there was something dizzying and free about it. More importantly, she was excited to go to the Armstrong mansion. This would probably the only chance she would get to go somewhere like that unless she could ensnare one of the rich boys living off their parents’ money. 

She heard the creak of the front door opening and Rebecca smiled putting some finishing touches on her makeup. Riza must be home. She rushed out of her bedroom to see her roommate hanging up her coat. 

Her friend looked her up and down. She raised an eyebrow. “Becca, where are you off to?”

A smirk on her face, Rebecca waggled her eyebrows, “You mean where are we off to?”

Crossing her arms, Riza sighed. “I’m not off anywhere. I’m tired and sweaty after my shift. The last thing I want to do is go out somewhere.”

“But Riza." Becca stuck her lower lip.

"Honestly, all I want to do is sit down and read a book."

"Don't be so boring, Ri. Gracia got us invites to the party of the summer.”

They had met Gracia doing a secretarial course. She was kind and sweet. More importantly, she was rich and she was invited to all sorts of parties that they weren’t.

Riza shook her head. "I’d have to wash my hair and do my makeup.”

“I’ll do your makeup. You know how good I am at makeup.”

Riza rolled her eyes. “But I don’t have anything nice to wear.”

“You do, I’ve already picked out your outfit. It’s on your bed, so hop to it, missy, go get into the bathroom.”

“Do I even have a choice?”

“No!” She shoved her reluctant friend toward the bathroom.

Riza deserved to have a good time, she worked too hard and ever since her last break up she rarely went out anymore. Besides, Rebecca needed her wing woman. Despite Riza’s soft sighs of annoyance, she went into the bathroom.

* * *

 

 

 

After Riza had her shower, Rebecca set about doing Riza’s hair and makeup. She just loved having Riza at her mercy. She had put Riza’s hair into a French braid and was putting the finishing touches to her makeup.

“Close your eyes.”

Riza obediently closed her eyes to allow Rebecca to put on eyeshadow.

“So, where are you taking me, Becca?”

“We’re going to Catherine Armstrong’s coming of age ball.” She took a look at her handwork and satisfied reached for lipstick instead. “Eyes are done.”

Riza opened her eyes. “Are we gatecrashing?”

“No, I told you Gracia got us tickets.” She handed Riza her lipstick. “Put it on.”

Riza took the lipstick. “But an Armstrong ball? I’m not dressed well enough for this.”

“Yes, you are. Look at you. If I was into women, I would take you right now and here. Drop dead gorgeous.”

Riza rolled her eyes but her lips twitched into a smile before she could stop herself.

“You’re supposed to say “Same Becca. You’re sexy and beautiful” right?”

“You’re drop dead gorgeous! Does that satisfy you?”

“Good, but what’s got your knickers in a twist?”

“Seriously, Becca, I just feel like we will stick out like sore thumbs in a place as fancy as that with all the stuck up imbeciles.”

“Don’t be so judgemental, Ri. You like Gracia don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well then.” She put an arm around her friend. “Don’t be a stick in the mud. Live a little, honey.”

There was a beep of a car horn outside and Becca let go of Riza to look out the window. “It’s Gracia, she said she would bring a car. She looked back over her shoulder excitedly. “She has a driver! Quick put on your lipstick!”

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls arrive and meet Gracia's sweetheart while Mustang and Havoc bicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second part but this is not the end just yet. There is at least one more chapter because I couldn’t fit it all in. Thanks to Sonya for the winking suggestion.

**Chapter Two**

 

Rebecca couldn’t believe her luck. The Armstrong mansion was like something out of a fairytale. When they walked into the hall, they were taken to a large room where there was a champagne reception. These people didn’t know how to do subtle. There were huge portraits on the wall of Armstrongs, past and present.

“Can you believe people really live this, Ri?”

“Not really.”

Arm in arm with Riza, they followed Gracia navigate through the guests with ease and greet other guests. She felt like an imposter, almost like she was going to be thrown out on her ear at any moment. The tension in Riza’s posture told her she was feeling the exact same way. She straightened her shoulders and tried to look as if she wasn’t a little bit intimidated by all the wealth on show.

“Relax,” Gracia whispered and passed them both a glass of champagne. “This will help.”

The three women clinked glasses and found a less cramped space where they could stand without being in danger of being trampled.

“Thanks for inviting us,” Riza said.

Rebecca took a deep sip. “This place is just wow! Are you - does your home look anything like this?”

“I wish,” Gracia said. “My family may have money but it’s nothing on the Armstrongs.”

“How about another toast, this time to the Armstrongs.” Rebecca raised her glass. “Maybe I’ll find a rich man tonight?”

Gracia lifted her glass. “To the Armstrongs,”

“Becca finding a man,” Riza added.

Rebecca sighed and bumped her friend’s shoulder. “A rich man, Riza.”

Riza smiled. “You’re impossible.”

“I hope not.” Becca waggled her eyebrows. “I have been single for too long.”

Gracia giggled into her hand, patches of pink on her cheeks.

“Sorry, Gracia, Becca just can’t stop running her mouth off.” Riza swallowed the remains of her champagne.“I think I need another glass.”

Rebecca wrapped her arm around Riza. “That’s my girl. So you are here to enjoy yourself after all?”

She ignored Riza’s half-hearted glare and let go. “Sooo, Gracia, when are we going to meet your sweetheart?”

Gracia broke into a smile. “Actually right now! Maes is coming!”

Rebecca turned and saw an equally smitten bespectacled man heading towards Gracia. He was grinning from ear to ear. She exchanged an amused glance with Riza. They were finally going to meet the famous Maes Hughes. When he reached them, he only had eyes for Gracia. He picked her up and swung her around.

Rebecca shook her head and sighed deeply. “What I would give to be in love like that?”

“Love’s all well and good but more often than not you end up with your heart broken.”

“Aw, Ri, do you have to? Take that stick out of your ass and get drunk quick. Drunk Riza is a lot more fun than I Got Hurt And I’m Going To Push Everyone Away Riza.”

“Oh, shut up!”

“Seriously, Ri, try to have fun tonight. That asshole isn't worth it, you know.”

Riza pinched the bridge of her nose. “I know. I’ll try.”

“Good.” Rebecca looked her in the eye. “Promise me you’ll dance at least once tonight.”

Her friend arched an eyebrow. “What if I don’t get asked?”

“Of course, you will. After the job I did on your face and hair, don’t insult me.”

Riza smiled at her. “If I get asked, I promise I will dance at least once.”

Rebecca was about to reply when she heard Gracia call, “Ladies!”

They turned around to see Gracia walking over her hand in her boyfriend’s.

“Ladies, meet Maes Hughes. Maes, this is Riza Hawkeye and Rebecca Catalina.”

He beamed at them and shook their hands vigorously. “It’s lovely to meet you, ladies. Gracia has told me all about you two.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Hughes,” Rebecca said. “We’ve heard a lot about you too.”

“Gracia tells us you’re providing the entertainment tonight,” Riza added.

He rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish expression on his face. “Well, one of the band.”

Gracia had a dreamy expression on her face. “Maes is a very talented musician. He’s on the bass.”

“Thank you, my love,” he lifted Gracia’s hand to his mouth and kissed it, “but you do me too much credit.”

“Nonsense.”

It was so nice to see Gracia looking so happy. She caught Riza’s eye and saw the small smile on her face too.

“Let’s get another drink, Ri.”

Riza nodded and the two women went to the table to get another glass. The couple didn’t seem to notice them leaving.

“He seems nice,” Riza whispered.

Rebecca picked up a glass. “Nice and handsome.” She looked back over her shoulder, a wistful expression on her face. “They’re adorable.”

“I hope it works out for them.”

“And for us, Riza.”

Riza smiled and the pair went back to where Gracia and Hughes were in hushed conversation.

He looked up at their arrival. “I hope you’re enjoying the night so far.”

“We are,” Riza replied.

Rebecca nodded and leaned in towards him. “Tell me, Mr. Hughes, are your bandmates single?”

Riza poked her hard in the ribs. Hughes threw his head back and laughed. The three women’s eyes widened.

“Sorry - only Falman is married and I have my delightful Gracia.” He let out a chuckle. “The rest of them are incapable of keeping a girlfriend. I mean I love them, they’re just hopeless.”

A frown on her face, Gracia interrupted, “That’s unkind, Maes.”

He shook his head. “You haven’t met them yet, my love.”

“Well, are you going to introduce me?”

“Uh - of course, but later.”

“I’m getting a little worried you don’t want me to meet them.” Gracia crossed her arms. “Are you afraid that they don’t like me?”

Rebecca gulped. She didn’t miss this particular aspect of a relationship.

Riza caught her arm. “Let’s go for a walk, we can go back and find Gracia later.”

 

Havoc looked around the ballroom and marveled at the ostentatious decor. This was so far from the way he was raised. There were tables covered in white tablecloths with silver covers on the chairs. Guests had started to trickle in but the majority remained at the champagne reception. He and the boys wouldn’t be playing until later entertaining the guests while they waited for dinner and then again afterward. Their instruments were set up on a raised stage area. Fuery was running around making sure everything was working correctly while Breda and Falman were talking in low voices in the corner. Predictably, Mustang was flirting with one of the staff and Hughes had disappeared, probably to find his precious Gracia.

Havoc was dying for a cigarette but he had been warned in no uncertain terms that he was not to light up. The Armstrongs were happy to let their guests smoke but their help could not be seen to. Mustang had pulled a box of smokes from his pocket earlier and offered him a cigarette.

_The man didn’t even smoke. The bastard._

He looked over at Breda and Falman, his mouth twisting a little. He rather suspected that they all might have a wager as to how long it would take him to light up. It would have explained Mustang’s sneaky tactics. He sent a glare in his direction. They should have made a bet as to how long Mustang could last without shamelessly trying to chat up a member of the fairer sex.

Havoc walked over to the dark haired man. “You’d want to be careful, Mustang, what would your sweetheart say?”

The young woman who was sharing Mustang’s piano stool stood up almost immediately. “You never said you were spoken for!”

Havoc struggled to keep a straight face at his friend’s slack-jawed expression.

“I’m not!”

The woman didn’t listen and glared at Mustang before she fled.

The dark-haired man stood up and gave Havoc a playful shove. “What did you lie like that for?”

“The smokes.”

Mustang’s lip twitched and he shrugged. “I guess I asked for that, huh?”

“Yeah, you did.” Havoc held out his hand. “Truce?”

Mustang arched an eyebrow but he took his hand and shook it.

Havoc jerked his head towards the ballroom, which was now starting to fill up. “The Armstrongs sure know how to throw a party.”

The other man looked at something over his shoulder and his eyes widened. Havoc turned to see Alex Armstrong heading for them accompanied by a vacant-looking Hughes.

“Hello, friends,” Armstrong said. “Would you be able to start playing soon?”

Mustang was back behind his piano, likely trying to avoid the overly affectionate Armstrong who had hugged them all upon meeting them.

Havoc nodded. “Of course, give us five minutes to bring Hughes down from Cloud Gracia.”

Smiling, Armstrong patted Hughes on the back. “Ah, one of the signs of true love.”

Hughes stumbled but caught himself. “Huh? What? I heard my name.”

 

The opening set had gone well. While the guests were eating, the band were served with tea, sandwiches, and cake. It wasn’t as good as the food the guests were being served but the men ate eagerly at the small table set up in the corner for them. They talked excitedly about the plans for the next set but Havoc could see that Hughes was somewhat distracted. He noticed him wink at one of the guests. He guessed the young woman blushing and waving must be Gracia.

Havoc dug Roy in the ribs. “Must be the famous Gracia.”

“He was looking at her all through the performance,” Roy whispered. “He kept winking at her. In the end, I asked him if he had something in his eye.”

Havoc snorted. “You can be an asshole sometimes.”

His gaze went back to Hughes’ Gracia. She was pretty, he had to concede. He glanced at her companions and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of a brunette who was laughing, her arm around a more serious looking blonde.

Who is that brunette? She’s gorgeous.

The blonde’s lip twitched and she smiled too. Gracia had hot friends.

Roy leaned in; his voice was low. “Who is that woman with Gracia?”

“She is drop-dead gorgeous.”

“You don’t say.”

His stomach dropped. He wouldn’t stand a chance against Mustang. The girls always seemed to fall over him.

“Who are you talking about?” Havoc crossed his fingers.

Frowning, Roy said, “The blonde of course.”

“I’m talking about the brunette.” Havoc grinned, relief coursing through. At least, he did not have Roy Mustang as competition because that never ended well. “We should help each other then and get Hughes to introduce us.”

Eyes gleaming, Mustang called, “Hey Hughes!”

Their friend turned to them. “Yeah.”

“You'll have to introduce us to Gracia, Hughes,” Havoc said. “We’ve got to meet her.”

“Yeah,” Mustang added, “we want to make sure she is good enough for our friend.”

Hughes narrowed his eyes. “Somehow, I think you both have ulterior motives.”

Mustang put his hand on his heart. “I’m hurt, Hughes.”

Havoc tried to keep a straight face. When Hughes turned away, he whispered, “Gorgeous ulterior motives.”

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies continue to enjoy their night while Havoc and Mustang are desperate for an introduction.

**Chapter Three**

 

Rebecca grabbed Riza and Gracia’s hands. “Come on, ladies, we need to work off all that lovely food.”

 

The band was proving a real hit with the guests. She looked over at Gracia’s beau. His eyes were closed as he played. She stifled a laugh and began to move to the tempo of the music. Her eyes landed on the hot blond haired man with the saxophone. She wasn’t sure if she was imagining it but she thought he was looking at her during dinner. She hoped so because he was very handsome and she would like to see what else he could do with that kissable mouth of his. She turned back to her friends. They were both giggling, looking more like school girls than the young women they were.

 

“I think I had too much wine at dinner,” Gracia squeaked.

 

Riza caught her as she almost stumbled. “Me too.”

 

“Not quite yet, but give me time.” Rebecca couldn’t remember feeling this relaxed in ages. “So, Gracia, you never said but did you and Lover Boy make up?”

 

Gracia blushed. “We did and Maes promised to introduce me to his bandmates. He said his friends can be a little much which is the only reason that he didn’t introduce me.”

 

Riza arched an eyebrow. “And you believe him?”

 

Gracia frowned a moment before looking Riza in the eye. “I do!” 

 

Rebecca smirked and put her arms around both women “Well, that’s great news because I would also like to meet them.”

 

It would be the perfect opportunity to get up close and personal with Mr. Sax. She had also noticed the piano player was making eyes across the dance floor at her friend.  As usual, Riza was completely oblivious to a man trying to flirt with her. If she didn’t help her out, she would never find a man at this rate. 

 

Rebecca elbowed her friend in the ribs. “Dark and Handsome over there on the piano has been looking at you since you came in.”

 

“He hasn’t.” Riza shook her head. 

 

She turned to look in his direction and sure enough, he smiled. Riza blushed predictably.

 

“That’s Roy Mustang,” Gracia said. “He definitely likes you.”

 

“And he’s handsome, isn’t he?” Rebecca leaned in and whispered, “Not really my type I have my eye on Mr. Sax.”

 

“Clearly.” There was a wicked glint in Riza’s eyes. “Sax on legs is it?”

 

Oh, she missed this fun side of her friend. She should get Riza intoxicated more often. The three women erupted into giggles. She didn’t miss the lingering look Mr. Hot and Blond was sending her. She flashed him a smile before tearing her eyes away. 

 

“Becca?” Riza sounded exasperated.

 

Both of her friends were staring pointedly at her.

 

“Huh?” Warmth flooded her cheeks. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

 

“We know who had your attention.” Riza rolled her eyes.

 

Rebecca swallowed her words when Gracia shook her head and jerked her head at a young woman with long blonde hair standing close by. 

 

“Girls, I want you to meet someone.” Gracia beckoned the woman over. “Catherine meet Becca and Riza.”

 

The younger woman shook their hands. “I’m so happy to meet you.” Her smile was contagious. “Aren’t the band wonderful?” They nodded and she continued, “Alex, my brother, did so well finding them.” She lowered her voice, “Apparently, they’ve been performing in a bar in the less than savoury side of town.”

 

Rebecca blinked and looked at Gracia’s creased forehead.

 

“To be fair,” Gracia said, “They like playing at that bar especially one of them grew up there.”

 

Catherine’s eyes grew wide. “Grew up in a bar? Why that’s positively scandalous? The poor boy!” 

 

“I’m sure he had no say in the matter.” Riza’s voice was cool. 

 

Catherine put her hand to her mouth, eyes wide. “Oh, my. I hope I didn’t sound snobbish.”

 

Not wanting to insult their host, the three women said nothing. Catherine didn’t seem to sense their unease and continued to talk at them. She looked over at the band again with a wistful look. 

 

The younger woman’s eyes widened a fraction and she beamed at them, “Excuse me, I think I am going to go and see if my brother will sing with me once the band is done.” She smiled at them before leaving. 

 

When Catherine was far enough away, a relieved Rebecca glared at Gracia, “Why didn’t you warn us?”

 

“She’s a little…” Gracia trailed off and smiled sheepishly. “She’s not normally that bad.” 

 

Rebecca shared a sceptical look with Riza, and said, “Gracia, honey, you are too nice for your own good sometimes.”

* * *

 

 

It was the final song and Havoc didn’t want this to end. They had never played to so many people and Havoc’s initial nerves were completely swept away by euphoria. He could tell the others felt the same. His eyes roamed the crowd and fell on that black haired beauty again. She caught him looking but instead of reflexively looking away he held her gaze. She smiled at him for a brief moment and he missed the cue to his solo.

 

_ Shit, and she’s looking away again. _

 

Much to his relief, Mustang improvised and Havoc didn’t miss the second cue. Determined to impress, he closed his eyes and gave his all. He hoped she was pa.  

 

The crowd clapped as the song and set came to an end. He looked around at the smiling faces of his bandmates. Havoc could feel the adrenaline still pumping and he was still dying for a cigarette.

 

Armstrong came over to greet them. “That was wonderful.” He beckoned the guest of honour over. “I hope you don’t mind my sister and I are going to have a sing-song.”

 

The men gladly vacated the stage. Breda rubbed his hands together, “Let’s get something to drink before the party winds down.”

 

Hughes’ sweetheart came running over, a huge smile on her face. “Maes, you boys were wonderful!”

 

Hughes wrapped an arm around her. 

 

“Gracia, these are my friends, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc and Roy Mustang.”

 

Roy took a step forward, took Gracia’s hand and shook it. “It’s lovely to meet you at last. Hughes never stops talking about how wonderful you are.”

 

Gracia flushed pink. “You’re Roy obviously. I hear you have an eye for the ladies. A bit of a charmer.”

 

“Is that all he told you about me?” If he didn’t know Mustang well enough, he would have missed the small tic in his jaw. “I’m also handsome and a very gifted pianist if I do say so myself.”

 

While Mustang had a reputation as a ladies’ man, there was also a lot more to him if you knew him well enough. 

 

Havoc held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet the famous Gracia at last.” 

 

“I really enjoyed the performance.”

 

“Of course, you did, my love.” Maes smiled fondly.

 

While Gracia shook hands with the others, Mustang whispered to Havoc, “She seems really sweet, entirely too good for the likes of Hughes.”

 

“Do you think she will introduce us to her friends?”

 

A smile on Mustang’s face, he slapped Havoc on the back. “Look behind you.”

 

Havoc turned around. Gracia’s friends were walking towards them. His heart began to hammer in his chest. She was even more beautiful close-up.

 

_ Don’t fuck this up. _

 

“Gracia, aren’t you going to introduce us?” Miss Beautiful asked.

 

Gracia spin around noticing them. “Here are my friends, Rebecca Catalina, and Riza Hawkeye.”

 

After everyone had been introduced, Breda, Falman, and Fuery left to get drinks. Catherine had taken over Mustang’s piano and Armstrong was singing. Mustang didn’t look happy but he could hardly protest.

 

Gracia and Hughes were dancing and feeling a little heady from the success of their performance, he held out his hand.

 

“Hi, Miss Catalina, would you like to take a turn on the floor?”

 

Her eyes widened and then she smiled, “Can you dance, Mr. Havoc?”

 

“If you dance with me, you’ll see.”

 

“I suppose, I will.” She took his hand. “What’s life without a little risk?”

 

Havoc smiled and glanced at Mustang. To be honest, he was surprised the man hadn’t asked her already. 

 

“Would you like to dance, Miss Hawkeye? I’ll have you know that I am an excellent dancer.”

 

Despite Mustang’s best winning smile, Riza shook her head. “No, thank you. I think I will sit this one out.”

 

His friend’s face fell as Havoc led Miss Catalina away to dance.

* * *

 

 

  
  


Rebecca barely refrained from rolling her eyes. Riza had that man panting and she was playing hard to get. 

 

She turned back to her dancing partner. “Tell me, Mr. Ha voc, where are you from?”

 

“I lived out East on a farm but about a year ago I moved to the city. What about you?” 

 

“Oh, I’ve lived here all my life but I’ve never been in a place as fancy as this.”

 

He laughed. “Me either.” 

 

“How long have you been playing jazz?”

 

His hands felt good on her waist and she tightened her hold on his shoulder. He had good strong shoulders. His movements were a little clumsy though.

 

“Well, my uncle taught me how to play the sax when I was a teenager. I fell in love with it. Then, he gave me his old one.”

 

“So, it’s in the family, huh?”

 

He nodded. “I ended up in a bar shortly after I arrived in the city, I saw Mustang playing the piano in his aunt’s bar.” 

 

“Hmm - so he’s the one.”

 

“Never mind.”

 

Havoc raised an eyebrow. He almost stepped on her toes but she managed to step back in time. He didn’t seem to notice his misstep. He frowned a little but continued on.

 

“The atmosphere was pretty amazing and the next night I brought my saxophone and asked if he wanted to someone to play with. It went over really well. Hughes started playing with us too and it sort of became a regular thing. After a while, we found Breda and Falman”

“Sounds like it was meant to be.”

 

“I like to think so,” he said. “That’s enough about me. Tell me about yourself.” 

 

“There’s not a lot to say about me. I’m an only child. I’m doing a secretarial course and I work part- time in a restaurant. It’s boring but I’ve always wanted to pay my own way.”

 

He stepped on her foot this time and she winced. 

 

His jaw dropped. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, although you’d think that a musician would have better timing.”

 

“We all must have our weaknesses,” he said. “I can’t be perfect all the time.”

 

The dance was over much too quickly. Even though he wasn’t the best dancer, she didn’t want it to be over.

 

She tilted her head. “How about another, Mr. Havoc?”

 

A huge grin on his face, he leaned in closer, his voice a husky whisper. “Call me Jean and I’d be happy to dance with you all night, Miss Catalina.”

 

She could feel his gaze burning in hers and she licked her lips. “If I can call you Jean, then you better call me Becca.”

 

“That’s a beautiful name.”

 

Her cheeks reddened. “Promise me you won’t step on my toes this time.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

_ To be continued... _


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havoc and Becca take a cigarette break. Gracia proves how sneaky she can be.  Will Mustang convince Riza to dance with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the final chapter for my gift fic.

******Chapter Four  
**

Havoc was smitten. Rebecca Catalina was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. More importantly, she was funny, smart and had an amazing pair of boobs. She was even putting up with his terrible dancing. Maybe he was finally getting some luck for a change?

“Dancing is thirsty work,” he said as they left the dance floor. “Can I get you a drink, Becca?”

“Yeah, and you know I could really do with a cigarette right now.”

“Really.” He winked and put his arm around her. “You’re a woman after my own heart. I’ve been dying for one all night but we're supposed to be professional.”

“You strike me as the type who would rebel against authority.”

His lips twitched upward. “Actually, my friends have a bet against me folding and I’m determined not to let them win.”

“We could sneak out into the rose garden,” she whispered. “They would never have to know. There is a lot of people out there. We could easily blend into the crowd.”

“I could kiss you, Rebecca.”

Her tongue darted out and wet her lips. “Is that a promise?”

* * *

 

His eyes widened at her impertinence. He wasn’t used to women talking to him in such a way. It was very sexy. He gulped and patted his chest pocket. “I have a packet of cigs in here.”

“Well, let’s grab a drink on the way out then.” Her eyes gleamed. “I know where the quickest way to the gardens from here.”

“Lead the way, Becca.”

A waiter was walking around with a tray. Havoc grabbed two glasses and handed one to Becca. He looked over his shoulder to see Mustang still hadn’t convinced Rebecca’s friend to dance. This really was a turn up for the books. Roy Mustang getting turned down and Jean Havoc being successful with a woman.

“Your friend didn’t seem charmed by Mustang,” he said.

Rebecca chuckled. “I don’t know about that. Riza isn’t going to be won over by flattery and charm, no matter how handsome the face. Is there more to Roy Mustang?”

“He’s a good guy, but he likes to put on a front.”

* * *

 

The rose garden was beautiful with the scent of the flowers filling the air. The soft glow provided by the hanging lanterns made the garden provided a romantic feel. The couple found a bench a little ways from the crowd and sat down. Havoc handed her a cigarette and she put it to her mouth as he lit it for her.  From the hungry look on Havoc’s face, she wasn’t sure if it was the cigarette or her that he wanted. Either way, she felt a little dizzy.

“Do you want a drag?”

“Please.”

He took the cigarette and took a long drag. As she took back the cigarette, he leaned in to kiss her. It was little more than a peck on the lips, soft and full of promise.

He pulled back, not taking his eyes off her once. “Was that presumptions of me, Becca?”

“Not in the slightest, Jean, I rather think I would like to do it again.”

This time, she captured his lips and he deepened the kiss.

* * *

 

By the time, they had returned Havoc was surprised to see Mustang and Riza with their heads bent together in conversation. His eyes widened a little. Did Mustang really like this girl? He looked at Becca, who had a small smile on her face.

She winked at him and patted her friend on the arm. “Riza, I’ve got to go powder my nose. Do you want to come with me?”

The woman looked up and nodded. Mustang watched her go, a soppy grin on his face.

“Well.” Havoc arched an eyebrow and sat in Riza’s vacant seat. “You are a human after all.”

Mustang came back to himself. “What are you talking about, Havoc?”

“You seem pretty taken with Miss Hawkeye.”

“Well, she is beautiful and smart too. What about you and Miss Catalina?”

“I’m determined to secure a date tonight. How about you, Mustang? Do you think that you will be able to convince your girl?”

Roy licked his lips. “I hope so.”

Havoc guffawed. “You actually look nervous?”

“No - I don’t.”

“Yes - you do.”

“Oh, alright.” Mustang crossed his arms. “She refused my offer to dance. Why do you think that was?”

Havoc shrugged. “Maybe she doesn’t like to dance or maybe you sounded like an arrogant berk when you asked?”

The dark haired man scowled.

Chuckling, Havoc punched him on the arm. “You should ask her again when she comes out. You seemed to be getting on alright while we were gone.”

“I suppose we were.”

“Just show her the real Roy Mustang.”

Mustang raised an eyebrow.

Havoc sighed. “I’m feeling a little generous, and I will swear I will say you are lying if you ever tell anyone I said this, but you’re a good guy with great sense of humour.” He paused appreciated his friend’s slack-jawed expression. “Show her a good time and you might be surprised about what will happen.”

Mustang shook his head and swallowed the remains of his glass. “You’re drunk or else Miss Catalina has you under a spell.”

Havoc tilted his chair back and let it fall forward again. “Maybe it’s a little bit of both.”

* * *

 

 

Becca took Riza’s hand and pulled her into an alcove in the hallway. She was buzzing and couldn’t stop smiling. She was having such a wonderful night and she wanted Riza to share in it.

“I thought you were going to powder your nose.”

“This can’t wait.” She smiled. “Oh, Riza, please tell me you’re having as good a night as me.”

Riza’s lips twitched. “It’s better than I thought it would be. So, go on, you clearly want to gush.”

“We went out into the gardens for a cigarette, and, Riza, he’s a good kisser.”

“And did I see him nearly standing on your feet?”

Becca scrunched up her nose and nodded. “He’s an awful dancer but I didn’t mind. So, I suppose you didn’t dance with Mister Mustang when we were outside?”

Riza shook her head.

Becca frowned. “Why won’t you dance with him? You promised you’d dance once tonight.”

“He's going to have to do better than cheap lines to get me to dance.” Riza lifted her chin. “I’m pretty sure spouted the exact same line to other women.”

“You like him. I know you do.”

“He’s handsome, I’d give him that and he's not as arrogant as seems.”

Becca smirked. She knew it. Riza was totally into him too but playing it cool.

“Come on, Riza, you didn’t have a look of an uninterested woman.” Wriggling her eyebrows, she hooked her arm in hers. “You were leaned in towards him.”  

Riza glared at her.

“Oh, Mister Mustang,” Becca continued in a high voice, “I am captivated by your gorgeous face.”

“Shut up, Becca. I was not fawning over him.”

“What were you talking about?”

Riza’s face reddened. “We were talking about Catherine.”

Slapped her hand to her head, Becca sighed. “Riza, you were talking about another woman with him.”

“It wasn’t like that. He wasn’t impressed about the way his piano was being played.”

Becca stifled a laugh. “Oh, the poor boy. Did you tell him what she said about his upbringing?”

“I probably shouldn’t have but yes I did. He didn’t get angry though, he just looked resigned like he had heard it all the time.” Becca watched the emotions flicker across her friend’s face. Oh, Riza was hooked. “He told me his aunt did everything she could offer him and she was the one who introduced him to music.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound so arrogant and conceited.”

Riza glared at her again. “Maybe not, but he looked so surprised when I refused his offer to dance.”

“Well, come on, Riza, I doubt he’s used to rejection with a handsome face like that.”

Riza stiffened. “All the more reason not to fall at his feet.”

“Don’t be so stubborn.” Becca rolled her eyes. “Well, don’t blame me if he’s dancing with another girl when we go back out there.”

Riza briefly clenched her fists. “He can dance with whoever he wants.”

Becca grinned. Despite her words, Riza didn’t look very happy with that idea.

Riza noticed her grin. “Shut up.”

Becca poked her in the ribs. “C’mon, you like him. I can tell.”

* * *

 

 

Havoc watched Mustang pat down his pants. It was amusing to see him so bothered by a woman’s refusal to dance. He had to wonder if it was the refusal or the woman that had him so hooked.

Mustang glared at Catherine on his piano. “Look at the way she’s hitting those keys.”

“Oh, Roy, ease up on the poor girl,” a familiar voice said. “She plays well.”

Hughes and his girlfriend were walking over to them.

“Sorry about him,” Havoc said to Gracia. “Mustang is sulking because Miss Hawkeye refused him a dance.”

Mustang glared at him.

“I am going to kill you,” he whispered.

“Oho, poor Roy.” Hughes sat on the opposite side of Mustang. “I knew the day would come when you would need my sage advice about women.”

Gracia tutted. “Maes, leave the poor man alone and go and get the three of us a drink.”

Hughes opened his mouth to speak but seeing his girlfriend’s expression closed it again.

He stood up. “Yes, my darling.”

“Impressive.” Mustang snorted. “We ought to take some tips from you. Hughes never listens to us.” He frowned. “Especially to me.”

“Well now that I’ve met you all, at last, I’m sure I can share my secrets.” She laughed. “Seriously, I have heard a lot about you all.”

“Likewise,” Mustang said. “Hughes has been singing your praise to anyone who’ll listen.”

Havoc nodded. “Singing in the shower, being even more obnoxious than usual.”

The woman blushed and she coughed nervously. “Where are Rebecca and Riza?”

“The restroom,” Mustang replied.

Havoc sighed and looked around. “They’re taking an awfully long time. You don’t think they’ve ditched us, do you?”

Roy shrugged his shoulders. Havoc really hoped he didn’t look as pathetic as his friend.

“No need to worry,” Gracia said, “they’re coming.”

Havoc looked around and saw the two women, both smiling.

* * *

 

 

Becca caught Havoc’s eye and she smiled. His returning smile made her melt. It was stupid. She had only just met this guy but she couldn’t keep her eyes off him.

It wasn’t until Gracia spoke that she noticed she was sitting next to Mustang.

“Becca, Riza, I was just asking the men where you were.”

Havoc stood up. “Becca, would you like to accompany me to the drinks table?”

“Of course,” she replied hooking her in his.

He gestured towards his empty seat on the other side of Mustang, “Miss Hawkeye would you like to sit down? Becca and I will bring you back a drink.”

Her usually composed friend could see exactly what was happening. Her face a little flushed, she took a seat nonetheless. When Mustang fidgeted in his seat, Becca caught Gracia’s smirk.  

“Oh, Mister Mustang,” Gracia said, “I would really love to dance but Maes is feeling exhausted after the dance.”

She decided she was going to stay exactly where she was when Mustang said, “In that case, would you like to dance, Miss Gracia?”

“I have it on great authority that’s he’s a good dancer,” Riza interjected.

Mustang dipped his head and put his hand on his heart. “Are you ever going to let me live that down, Miss Hawkeye. I say it as I find it and my dance partners would tend to agree.”

Becca punched Havoc in the arm. “Ha - they’re flirting,” she whispered.

This was better than one of the radio dramas or her romance novels.

“If you say so,” he whispered back.

“Well, I guess I will see,” Gracia said taking Mustang’s hand as he led her out to the dancefloor.

Riza turned to the amused couple watching. “I thought you were getting drinks.”

“It would be rude for us to leave you on your own.” Becca plopped down beside her. “Go on, Jean, get us those drinks. I’ll wait with Riza.”

Riza watched the pair dance, both were laughing. Her friend was doing her best to appear unaffected by it.

“He’s a good dancer,” Becca said. “It looks like you’re missing out.”

Riza folded her arms. “Doesn’t make him any less arrogant about it.”

Still, the blonde didn’t take her eyes off him as he danced and Becca crossed her fingers behind her back. The small frown on her face spoke volumes. Riza Hawkeye was jealous.

“Hello, ladies.” Hughes had returned with a tray of drinks. “Where’s my Gracia?”

“She’s dancing with Mister Mustang,” Riza said.

His eyes narrowed when he noticed his girlfriend and Mustang dancing. “Yo, Roy! Get your own girl.” He turned to the two ladies, his eyes dancing. “Damn bastard is always showing me up with his dancing.”

Havoc gingerly made his way across the floor with the glasses of wine. It was nearing the end of the night and many of the patrons were drunk already. Hughes was with the ladies. Hughes’ girl and Mustang were returning from the dance floor.

“Becca and Miss Hawkeye, I have your glasses.”

Both women thanked him and took their drinks. The others took theirs from Hughes.

“How about a toast?” Roy raised his glass. “To a successful night and good company!”

They all raised their glasses.

“Beautiful company,” Hughes added.

“Indeed,” Havoc echoed catching Becca’s eye.

Her face lit up.  _Like the sky in the morning_ , he couldn’t help but think. He glanced at Mustang who was trying to pretend he wasn’t looking at Riza and vice versa. It was cute really.

He gestured for Becca to come over to him. She arched an eyebrow but joined him.

“Well,” he said, his voice low, “look at your friend and Mustang.”

“I know.” She smirked. “I could see she was jealous earlier when he was dancing with Gracia.” She winked at Havoc. “Maybe, I should ask him to dance?”

He didn’t quite like that idea but he could see the sense in it nonetheless.

“Just play along, Jean, I have an idea.”

She pulled him over to where Mustang was standing; Riza was conveniently within hearing distance.

“Mister Mustang, would you please teach Jean how to dance. At least then I could dance with him without him stepping on my toes.”

“Hey, that’s uncalled for,” Havoc said.

Chuckling, Mustang stood up straighter. “Well, Havoc, would you like a turn around the floor? I’ll show you how you should lead a lady.”

Becca hooked her arm in his and batted her eyelashes. “I have a better idea, why don’t you dance with me?”

“Hang on a minute now,” Havoc said at the same time as Riza spoke, “Enough.”

Becca winked at him and he relaxed.  _That woman._

“Mister Mustang, I think you owe me a dance,” Riza continued.

Eyes wide, Mustang looked from Becca to Riza. His face was priceless, Havoc thought, and he was going to hold this over for his friend for a very long time.

“Of-of course,” Roy stuttered.

* * *

 

 

As Becca let go of Mustang’s arm, she whispered. “Don’t fuck it up this time.”

Mustang just nodded and took Riza by the hand.

Becca did her best to stifle a laugh as she heard Riza say, “You know if you just asked me to dance with you again, I would have said yes.”

Havoc came up behind her. “Well, it seems like your friend has changed her mind.”

She turned and smiled. “Riza needs a push sometimes. She can be a stick in the mud unlike me.”

“Is that so, Becca?” His voice was husky as he moved closer. She turned to face him. “And what sort of woman are you?”

She shivered as his hands ran up and down her bare arms. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would really like to get to know Rebecca Catalina a little better.”

“I am having a very good night,” Becca looked him in the eyes, “It’s a pity it’s going to be over soon, but I think I would like to repeat it.”

The grin on his face was answer enough for her.

Arching an eyebrow, she put her glass down on the table behind her. “So, how about we join those dopes on the dancefloor?”

He took her hand. “That’s music to my ears, Becca.”

“Well, you know all about music, Jean.”

_The end_


End file.
